Unfortunate
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Jim X Captain Silver. I really don't know what I was thinking. But...from what I have, I would say that this is a very 'different' story, it contains adult themes. Minor, more details inside. Pirates get ahold of Jim, and this time he's in over his head.


Title: Unfortunate

Chapter: One shot

Pairing: Jim Hawkins X Long John Silver

Rating: R

Summary: (You had to have seen this coming.) Jim's taken to the island with the pirates, and Long John is trying to 'persuade' Jim into being a pirate. Unfortunately though, Jim finds something out about himself that Silver had to force on him.

Warnings: Slightly Non Con. It changes though. Adult situations. Some graphic words…Minor! Male to Male contact. Please do not read if any of the above offends you! Also, if you THINK that anything below may defend you, or got sick simply from reading the 'Pairing', then I suggest that you do not read it. If you've ignored this section, don't you dare come and bitch to me, that'd be stupid. Also, I probably wouldn't even finish reading your review if you couldn't finish reading all of the warnings. They are put here for a reason…Don't ignore them. I'm sure it's some sort of a law…

Disclaimer: I do not make money, nor have any profit from this story. I don't own the characters nor the actual story plot. Sorry.

Category/Universe: Movie. Muppet Treasure Island.

Jim moved slowly back, watching as the pirate addressed him in a more violent tone, "Jim…Be a pirate…and you'll never BE wronged…" Silver smiled as he gleamed down at the tied up boy.

Jim felt his heart beat faster, and his skin crawl. He said nothing though, fear holding his mouth shut more then anything. He felt the hands of the other pirates holding him firmly in place, making sure that he was going to go nowhere anytime soon. He glared up at Silver, his jaw locked in place.

The older man stopped smiling, his face contorting into that of a frown. "Jim…Think hard about your final choice…" He narrowed his eyes, as if signaling to the boy that he would tolerate no answer that was not a 'yes.'

Jim drew in a shaky voice, "No…I'm not a cut throat-" He was shook by one of the men holding him. It was a violent gesture, and it caused Jim to give a small cry of shock and pain. He felt one of the men dig his nails into his shoulder, probably drawing blood and leaving a bruise. "Hng!" He whimpered out as he was cursed at for speaking in such a way to their captain.

"Now Jim, I know you don't mean that." Silver said slowly, removing himself from his makeshift 'throne.' He limped over to the boy, "I know that…Once you see the life of a pirate…You'll comply." He looked up at the two men. He smiled, and it caused the captive to shake and become sickened by what the smile had hinted at to the other men. A "I guess we'll just have to… 'persuade' you…" He laughed, and then pointed over to a small rock closure, a blanket covering over the top. It resembled a horribly fashioned tent, supported by large rocks.

Jim felt himself being forced forward, towards the small closure. He wiggled in the pirates' grips, trying as hard as he could to break free from them. Had his hands not been tied in front of him though, he would have been able to punch and claw, as it was though, he was not free, and was not able to properly defend himself against the two men, or the rest of the group for that matter. "You dirty--"

"Shut up kid…Be happy Captain Silver isn't letting US take care of you." They both laughed, their voices' sharp with hidden intent. Shoving Jim, they pushed him into the small 'tent', forcing him in. Once inside, the boy was soon followed by one of the men. It wasn't big enough to fit anymore then two people at one time.

"Wh- what's going on?" Jim's voice was low, and it seemed that now that he was in a smaller place with such a person, he was beginning to feel caged. His blood pumped harder, and he could feel his head about to burst.

"Kid…Trust me…You'll soon know." His voice was scratchy as he followed up with another laugh to the boy. Then he looked over Jim's form, the boy moving over to the farthest wall, trying to make himself as far away from the other as possible.

Jim watched the man sit there, eyeing him, unmoving. He looked around the small place, looking for anyway out. There was nothing though, only three rock walls, a blanket top, and a sandy floor, covered with another small blanket. Jim could only guess that this was Long John's 'personal' area, and that he was in here because the pirate was going to soon demand the privacy of only the two of them. This was the closest thing as a 'Captain's Quarters' as Silver was going to get…but why would he want Jim in there?

"Stand aside." Came said Captain's voice, as he spoke sharply from outside the area, "If I need ya' I'll holler." He said, and was then quiet. There was a hushed tone, and Jim couldn't pick up what was being said between the two men outside.

The boy jumped though when the man across from him got up, moving slowly to exit the tent. He took in a sharp breath as the man turned away, leaving. Jim hastily tried to remove the rope that was binding his hands together. Rubbing them against the rocks, he watched the flap of the tent, hoping that no one would come through it. As he did this though, a second passed when he thought that he was about to break free, only to have the traitorous Captain interrupt him. "Jim…" Silver's voice was sharp, venomous.

Jim looked at him, his eyes moving over the Captain as he drew up closer to Jim so as to reach him easier. The length that he was away from the boy could have easily been described as an arms' length. "What do- do you want Mr. Silver? I've told you my answer…You'll not be changing it." Jim's lips formed the words boldly. He was slowly growing more daring with his words, even his eyes as he glared back at the pirate.

"Jim, I'll give you a chance to rethink your options here." His voice was low, and the way he drew closer to the boy and it made him twitch slightly.

Jim looked up at him, "I- I'm not a pirate…And I would certainly never want to follow someone as cut throat and devious as yourself, Mr. Silver!" His voice broke through the air, and it seemed that he was growing louder in his own words.

As a result, Silver reached his hand forward, and clasped it tightly over the boy's mouth, pushing him down, and crawling on top of him. Jim was easily over powered by the other person's body. His head crashed into the ground, he had a rough hand pinning his head down, and a large body on his lower half.

He struggled under the man's weight, using his tied hands to push up on Silver's chest cavity. He groaned shrilly underneath the man's hand, trying to voice his surprise and dislike towards the older man's actions. "Shhhh. Now Jim…Don't make such a fuss." Silver's voice was sharp, and sounded slightly playful, he was enjoying every part of this. "You know Jim…Either ways' that I see it, you have two options. One, you 'play' along with me…or I hand you over to a bunch of very…sinister and…rough pirates…I'll let you choose." His voice was soft in Jim's ear, and he allowed for the younger boy to settle down before informing him of his options.

The man on top of him, Jim had no option but to still his body and listen to the other. He looked up at him, having heard all of his words. For the life of him though, Jim had no idea of what the man was speaking of. He lowered his eyes, looking at the hand, and then looked back up at Silver. He hoped that the man was getting the idea that he had no idea of what he was talking about.

Slowly, Silver drew his hand away from Jim's mouth, smiling down at him, "Are we on better terms?" He seethed out to the younger boy.

Jim breathed hard, his eyes looking hard at the Captain. "I-I don't understand…" He said, his voice low, shrilled in the tension of the situation Silver was putting him in now.

Silver smiled, and then laughed gently. He looked down Jim's body, and then let his hand come over his body, resting on the front of his shirt, and pulling gently at the fabric so that it was beginning to reveal tender skin. "A young lad like you should have already guessed." His voice was low, and slowly he brought his lips down on the boy's neck, and bite at the tender flesh, then sucking at the area deeply, violently.

Jim's body went into a more stunned phase. It seemed that the younger boy was now fully comprehending the situation, and realizing how much danger he was in. "Si-Silver! Please…Please stop!" He gasped out, his voice now begging then he wanted it to sound. He closed his eyes, biting his lips, "Don't." He said.

"Jim…Either I do this…Or the crew does it. Now you can't honestly tell me that a boy like you would be able to handle them by yourself." Silver moved his head to face the boy's flushed cheeks. Leaning down again, Jim spun his head to the side, as if to avoid lip to lip contact with the other. Instead though, Silver made no attempt at a normal kiss, only breathed next to his ear lowly, "This is the only way I can save you lad…I'm sorry." He whispered out.

Jim spun back to face him, tears stinging at his eyes already, "You- you could not do this! You could save me by not doing this…Silver please…Think about this." He began to sob, his voice low, gasping.

The Captain looked down at him, "Don't make me have to regret this…" He moved Jim so that he was now in a sitting position. "I'm not going to make you do anything that your body can't handle." He said, and for once, Jim felt as if the man was being sincere with him.

Jim sat there though, his words chocking in his throat, "I don't want to do this…" He breathed out, sobbing again. "I- I feel sick Silver." He looked down. "I don't wanna do this." He whispered out.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder again, and the man was now pulling him forward, "I want you to lean down." He heard Silver say in a low voice. Jim moved forward, biting his lips, and trying to calm himself the best that he could.

Landing hard on his elbows, he couldn't help but give out a small cry. His hands were still tied together, and so the pain he felt when he fell forward sent a shock up to his brain, and his wrists. He moved forward, his knees being a good source of his balance. When he leaned back slightly, he found that he had been able to more easily been able to relieve himself of some pain.

"Open your mouth…" Silver said, taking the boy's head into his hands and pointing his chin up so that he could look at his face.

Jim looked at him, and slowly felt himself grow sicker. He didn't want to do this. He had no intentions of giving himself up to anyone, especially not another man. He could only think of what the other pirates would do to him though instead. At the moment, he looked on the most positive end: at least Silver would only make him do this, and hopefully nothing more.

He parted his lips, closing his eyes. He waited. And waited.

He opened his eyes, wondering what was taking so long. His eyes came across Silver hovering above him, his cock tightly grasped in his own hand. The older pirate was slowly pumping himself, eyes closed, breathing hard. He looked to be concentrating on something. Jim watched him, slightly cautious of what the man was doing. Why was he not doing what he had threatened him with?

"Silver…?" Jim's voice was low, and he moved back, slowly coming up on his knees in a more comfortable position.

"Shhh." Silver hissed out to Jim, his voice lowered, slightly angry sounding.

Jim blinked away his tears. Sniffling, he then asked lowly, "Wh- what are you doin--"

"Shut up lad…You'll ruin the illusion…" Silver hissed out. He paused though, looking down at the younger boy, "You didn't think that I really wanted you…did ya' lad?" Silver laughed slightly, huffing heavily. He smiled slightly, trying to show the boy a more lighter side.

"But…I thought you were going to--"

"Fuck you?" Silver asked, a slight scoff in his voice. At this comment, Jim felt his face grow warm, and his body shake slightly. "Lad…You might be young and girly looken' but…I feel as if I could find someone a little…Older." He laughed, grabbing himself again, slowly pumping. "Now stop talking…" He said again.

Jim felt his face grow warm, something in him feeling slightly ashamed of himself. He new that he wasn't a looker, but someone like Silver really had no right telling him that he was 'un-fuck' worthy. He looked over at the older man, watching him as he slowly rubbed his erection, cum dripping lightly from the tip of it. He drew up closer, silent as he could.

Silver had not noticed him, or did and refused to acknowledge his movements. He was consumed in his own self pleasure. Jim cocked his head up, and stayed on his knees, leaning forward, he reached forward to let his hands rest on the man's full grown body, taking his cock into his hands.

In response, Silver jumped, having not expected the action, or the attention of the other person. Jim was thrown back, and landed on his back feet, still holding his ass on his lower calf muscles. "What are you doing?" Silver hissed out to him.

Jim looked over at him, "Helping you?" Jim asked, his voice low. He moved closer to Silver again, watching the man cautiously as he drew up to him again. "This is what you had intended…Right?" The boy asked.

"Lad…" Silver said slowly, watching Jim's hands move forward to grasp him again.

Jim's hands were grasped then, and held in place tightly. The boy looked up at the Captain questioningly. "What?" Jim asked. He looked defiantly up at the Captain. This had turned around. A full 360 degrees really. At first, Jim had been terrified of the Captain and what the grown man would do to him in this small closed in area. Now though…He had found himself growing offended at the older man's words, and his disapproval. Why was it that when Silver had told him that he was unworthy that he now wanted to prove that he could handle…That he could fully satisfy the other man?

"You shouldn't do this." Silver hissed out, looking down at the boy.

"A second ago, you were about to force me to do something that I didn't want to…Now…Now you tell me that I don't deserve you…" Jim looked down, avoiding the gaze of the older man. Was Jim Hawkins really so desperate for approval that he was willing to give himself up sexually to this man, this Pirate? He looked up, "Why?" He asked, knowing that the way the older man cringed slightly, he had gotten to the other.

"Jim…You're just a kid…" He said, his voice low. "You--"

"Then why do this? Why lead me along? Why not just give me to them…To those pirates?" Jim shot at him, his voice angry, his eyes still sharp.

"Come on Jim…Both of us know that against all of them, you stand no chance. I'm not willing to see you, to see that sight." He looked down at Jim, his voice growing darker, "What do you want me to do Jim? What do you want me to do to you?" He drew closer, grabbing onto the boy, and then pressing him down to the ground again.

"Silver!" Jim gasped out, his voice scared again.

He looked up at the older man, seeing something odd in his eyes that made him question the man. "You want me to- to-- violate you? Ya' want me to beat you? Rape you?" His voice was dark, his eyes seeming to take on a grim image of something from a past event or memory.

Jim shook, now worrying that he had said or provoked something that he should not have. "No…I just…"

"Just what Jim?" Silver asked, his voice low. "Why can't you just shut up?" He asked, his voice hard, his eyes cutting him.

Jim looked up at him, his voice going low, "What can I do to get your respect?" He had no idea of what he had said, or why he had said it. He simply muttered what his conscious was yelling in his head. His eyes did look to the side of him, and he felt the pressure of the older man give way. He moved off of him, and the pressure of the man was gone. He listened to the sound of Silver as he left the small makeshift tent. He could even hear the sound of Silver as he spoke to the men outside, "He's not going anywhere boy's. Make sure he stays in a good condition. I think he'll be staying with us for a long…long time." There was then a sound of laughter. Not from Silver, but from the two men closest to the tent.

Jim rolled onto his side. What the hell was wrong with him?

The End.

Sorry this was so weird. I really, really wanted to write something like this. I was watching the movie, and all I could think of was if this happened during the movie, and Silver denied Jim…Haha, anyway, I had to make it seem like a noncon, and I suppose it was, but then change it. I don't think I've ever written anything like this. Then again, I've never been confronted with a character that had 'father' issues. Thanks for reading, sorry if it offended.

-D. D. Darkwriter

I've nothing to say.


End file.
